Barney y sus amigos
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 1992-2009 |temporadas = 13 |episodios = 268 |creditos_doblaje = Barney.And.Friends.S03E01.Plantas.LATINO.CIERRE-MGM.ogg}} Barney y sus amigos es una serie de televisión estadounidense para niños en edad preescolar creada por Sheryl Leach. La serie fue transmitida por la cadena norteamericana PBS por primera vez el 6 de abril de 1992 y posteriormente en varios países alrededor del mundo. Reparto Coros *Elsa Covián *Maggie Vera *Rommy Mendoza *Mariana Ortiz Voces adicionales *Abraham Vega *Alejandro Orozco *Alfonso Ramírez *Blas García - Cartero *Cecilia Gómez *Circe Luna *Eduardo Tejedo *Elsa Covián *Fabrizio Santini *Juan Alfonso Carralero *Liza Willert *Luis Fernando Orozco *Maggie Vera *Manuel Díaz *Mariana Ortiz *Mitzy Corona *Raúl Garduño Muestras Multimedia Barney y Sus Aimgos Mama Gansa "Let's Help Mother Goose" (Spanish)| Barney y Sus Amigos Buenos Modales "A Splash Party, Please" (Spanish)| Barney Una Aventura de la Imaginación (Completo)| Barney y sus Amigos Parade of Numbers (spanish)| Barney y sus Amigos A very special delivery spanish| Barney Y Sus Amigos Autos (Temporada 3, Episodio 17)| Barney y sus Amigos We've Got Rythmn (Spanish)| Barney y sus Amigos La Banda De Barney (Season 5, Episode 6)| Barney La Fantástica Casa de BJ (Completo)| Barney Eso me hace enojar (Completo)| Barney Vamos a Jugar (Completo)| Barney Mascotas (Completo)| Curiosdades *Ricardo Hill hizo prueba para el papel de Barney, después del fallecimiento de José Carlos Moreno. *Durante las primeras temporadas José Carlos Moreno doblaba a Barney con un tono similar al de Bob West,a partir de la tercera temporada empezó a adoptar su propio estilo. *En las primeras tres temporadas la primera estrofa de la canción "Te Quiero Yo", la linea "With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you" es cantada como "Con un fuerte abrazo y un beso me dirás"; después a partir de la cuarta temporada fue cambiado a "Con un fuerte abrazo y un beso '''te diré'''" *Había episodios en que durante los créditos finales se escuchaba a Blas García mencionar el reparto de los tres personajes principales (Barney, Baby Bop y B.J.), y también el estudio donde se dobló la serie en la mayoría de ellos. *La serie antecesora Barney & the Backyard Gang nunca fue doblada al español latino, excepto los episodios "Barney en Concierto", "Esperando a Santa" y "Barney va a la escuela", este último contó con un reparto diferente y las canciones se mantuvieron en inglés. *Las primeras seis temporadas se emitieron por el canal ZAZ, mientras que Discovery Kids emitió la serie a partir la séptima temporada en adelante; sin embargo, en este último llegó a transmitir raramente episodios de la cuarta, quinta y sexta temporada, así como también los especiales "La Fiesta de Halloween" y "Navidad Mágica con Barney". *En algunos episodios las letras de las canciones son ligeramente modificadas en algunas estrofas. *En el episodio "El Zoológico Alfabético" perteneciente a la segunda temporada,Barney y los niños hacen un zoológico imaginario en el aula agregando animales que empiecen con cada letra del alfabeto. Por motivos de adaptación,en el doblaje se decidió que el zoológico fuera en inglés,cambiando así el tema del episodio. Transmisión Categoría:Series de TV Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de PBS Categoría:Series de PBS Kids Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Musicales Categoría:Series de TV de 1990s Categoría:Series de TV de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series transmitidas por ZAZ Categoría:Series transmitidas por WAPA Categoría:Series transmitidas por Family Channel Categoría:Series transmitidas por MGM Channel Categoría:Series transmitidas por Discovery Kids Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Clarovideo Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Veo Categoría:Series transmitidas por Chilevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 9 Categoría:Series transmitidas por RCN Categoría:Series transmitidas por ATV Categoría:Series transmitidas por Red TV Categoría:Series transmitidas por Señal Colombia Categoría:Series transmitidas por Televen Categoría:Series transmitidas por Repretel Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Movistar Video Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal Claro Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal Capital Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latele Categoría:Marionetas Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 2 Categoría:Páginas con muestra de audio Categoría:Muestras de audio años 1990 Categoría:Muestras de audio años 2000